whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Shroud (GTSE)
The Shroud acts as the shield of a Bound. On activation, plasm seeps over the body of the Sin-Eater from every pore, thus forming an effective armor against attacks. The Shroud is generally invisible to anyone save a Sin-Eater or a ghost, either of whom can perceive that the character is defended. Other supernatural creatures may be able to perceive the Shroud with appropriate powers. Samples Grave-Dirt The Sin-Eater becomes immune to suffocation By drawing on the strength of the earth, the Sin-Eater becomes more resilient The Shroud of the Sin-Eater becomes more effective against materials like metal, wood, rock etc. By channeling more plasm into it, the Sin-Eater can cause his shroud to explode outward in a cascade of dust As long as the Sin-Eater is in contact with earth, he can relocate any damage there Cold Wind The Sin-Eater becomes immune against effects of cold The Sin-Eater becomes completely immune to any gas-based attack and suffocation attempts The Sin-Eater may form his Shroud from bitter icy winds who inflict damage to anyone who comes near to him The Sin-Eater becomes immune to any damage from electricity The Sin-Eater may forge his Shroud from winds so cold that they may cause instant frostbite. Pyre-Flame The Sin-Eater gains the ability to see in even complete darkness The Sin-Eater becomes immune to the effects of fire and heat With a touch, the Sin-Eater can cause any inflammable object to burn When the Sin-Eater touches or is touched by anything, ghostly flames appear to burn the object The wraithly flames called previously are now hotter, inflicting aggravated damage Tear-Stained The Sin-Eater gains the ability to breath underwater The Sin-Eater can extinguish any mundane fires The Sin-Eater can manifest brackish sea water in the lungs of anyone that touches his skin The Sin-Eater can manifest water in machines he touches, rendering them useless The damage the touch inflicts is more dangerous (by both mortals and constructs) Phantasmal The Shroud distracts and disturbs those who would do the Sin-Eater harm The Sin-Eater can use his Shroud to occlude his own features The Sin-Eater can erase all knowledge of his presence from the mind of a person once he leaves her The Sin-Eater can use his Shroud to pose as another person Drawing upon his terrible understanding of the Underworld and the phantasms which lurk within it, the Sin Eater may cloak himself in an illusory appearance which is utterly frightening to a particular person. Industrial The Sin-Eater becomes more resilient against attacks with man-made objects The Sin-Eater can open any unmagical lock with a touch The Sin-Eater becomes completely invisible to most electric devices The Sin-Eater can cause any form of device to break down The Sin-Eater may forge his Shroud from electricity, inflicting lethal damage to anyone with whom he comes in physical contact Primeval The Sin-Eaters defense is enhanced The Sin-Eaters physical attributes may be enhanced The Sin-Eater may manifest plasmic claws which can harm ghosts and –to a lesser extent- mortals The enhancement of physical attributes lasts longer The Sin-Eater may manifest claws or talons which inflict aggravated damage on all targets. Passion The Sin-Eater becomes more resilient against attempts to sway him on an emotional level The Sin-Eater can appear more terrifying with these powers active The Sin-Eater may shape his aura to fit the emotional state of anyone with whom he interacts The Sin-Eater can assault his enemies with a touch on a psychic level The assault of the previous power is much stronger and may cause an derangement to form Stigmata The Sin-Eater becomes more resilient against ghostly Numinas The Sin-eater gains the ability to touch beings within Twilight The Sin-Eater gains the ability to inflict damage with weapons against beings in Twilight The Sin-Eater may use his Shroud to briefly enter Twilight The Sin-Eater can transport others with him into Twilight Stillness The Sin-Eaters Stealth is enhanced The Sin-Eater can become invisible to other people, provided that he does not draw attention to himself The Sin-Eater is now also invisible to animals and machines The Sin-Eater can become intangible for a short time The Sin-Eater can reflexively become intangible, like in a brawl Stygian The Sin-eater’s Shroud redirects any damage to a person near to him The Sin-eater gains an awareness of who wants to hurt him The Sin-Eater can redirect even direct attacks against another target The Sin-Eater gains the ability to choose the victim of the redirection Tendrils of darkness lash out from the Sin-Eater’s body, thrashing at those who harm him. Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary